


Mikaelson Tragedy

by ghxstlvke



Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghxstlvke/pseuds/ghxstlvke
Summary: Y/N moves to Mystic Falls, Virginia after the sudden death of her mother. Empty and feeling utterly useless, she meets the Mikaelsons, the Original vampire family, where her troubles soon become worse as she realizes she's falling for one of them.But when three hearts are fighting for one, how can anything go anywhere but down?• A Mikaelson Brothers ff •
Relationships: Reader/Elijah Mikaelson, Reader/Klaus Mikaelson, Reader/Kol Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. i.

Moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia was definitely not the plan at all, according to my dad. It was my senior year and I honestly wanted to stay in our rural town in Florida that was ten minutes from a beach I hated and people I wished I could constantly stay away from. But, hey, it was home.  
Dad told me it wasn't his fault, that his job was relocating him, but I knew he had a choice. I knew he wanted to move because Florida reminded him too much of Mom. I could relate but it still made me upset that he hadn't told me until a week before we had to leave. One rural town to another, he had said, nothing was changing too much.  
We arrived in the small yet strangely connected town that I'd spend the rest of my senior year in on a Friday, two days away from starting my new school that I didn't want to go to. I begged Dad to homeschool but he was working constantly.   
The house we were moving into was in a small suburban cul-de-sac where there were four houses on each side of each street, it was a brick house with white accents along the sidings and front. Two marble pillars held up the design of the two story house, making the house look more regal than it actually was.  
I entered and instantly felt empty as I looked around the empty living room, it was like a gaping hole that mimicked my heart and my soul at that moment.  
"Ah, home sweet home," Dad said from behind me, trying to make the situation better aside from the morbid silence that ensued,"Why don't you go unpack?"  
"Sure, Dad, whatever." I made my way up the stairs, turning to the right, and finding my soon-to-be-filled room. It was bigger than my room in Florida so I could fit more stuff and maybe a desk in it..but it wasn't the same. I plopped my bags on the floor and sat at the big window on the far side of the left wall, it had a built in seating area that looked over a community lake for the neighborhood.  
I gazed out the window, staring specifically at a swaying large tree that leaves fell from into the lake every few minutes and I felt content.   
I suddenly heard Dad calling my name downstairs and I followed his voice into the master bedroom where he began putting clothes on a box from the moving van,"Yeah, Dad?"  
"Do you know where my brown dress shoes are?" He shook a bag and the contents fell out onto the floor, spilling five pairs of shoes and a light blue button up shirt.  
"Uh..why would I know? And why would you need them?"  
"We're going to one of the town's events in a few days, it's a picnic but I wanted to have a good first impression."  
"Dress shoes? To a picnic? That sounds extreme."  
"Like I said, good first impression." He eventually opened the box underneath the clothes,"Ah! Here they are!"  
He pulled out some ugly dark brown boat shoes,"If you want to make a good first impression, those aren't the way to go."  
"Ha ha, very funny, Miss Ray of Sunshine," He placed them back on top of the box,"I expect you to wear something nice too."  
"Guess I'll wear the senior prom dress in my closet?" He glared at me and I held my hands up in surrender,"Kidding, kidding...I'll wear something nice, don't worry."  
"Good." He smiled to himself and I sighed deeply.  
"Please tell me you don't expect me to make friends," I crossed my arms and he rolled his eyes a bit,"Because we both know how I am with big gatherings."  
"You had plenty of friends in Florida, I'm surprised you find this challenging."  
"One friend and when I told them I was moving away, they ignored me for the rest of the week we were there."  
Dad sighed before looking at me,"I'd appreciate for you to be nice and try to mingle. We're going to be here for awhile and I really want you to be happy."  
It was silent for a good few seconds, then I uncrossed my arms as I began walking out of the room, biting my tongue from what I was really wanting to say,"Okay, Dad."  
I walked back upstairs to my room, sitting back at the window as I leaned against the pane and closed my eyes for a few minutes, relishing in the quiet before I said in a quiet whisper,"If you wanted me to be happy, you would've let me stay in Florida."

I stared at myself in the mirror and spun around, smiling to myself as I watched my short dress spin. I was wearing a black dress, black lace coming up around my shoulders like a t-shirt and hanging along the bottom edge of the skirt, making it look regal in a casual way. I wore black flats and I pulled my hair into a ponytail, natural makeup blotting my face. Two silver chains of different length hung around my neck, one had a silver moon charm at the end while the other had a red teardrop, my mom's smoky topaz ring on my right middle finger looked too big but matched the outfit perfectly. I looked better than I thought I would considering I cried myself to sleep last night.   
We had to leave in five minutes and I wasn't at all excited, people made me nervous but I wondered if anyone would approach me. That always made this "making friends" thing easier.   
I adjusted the sleeves of my dress before I hear Dad yelling for me downstairs,"Coming!"  
I walked down the stairs and saw my dad in the light blue button up I had seen him unpacking yesterday and black dress pants, I noticed he changed his boat shoes to some black dress shoes.  
"Ready?"   
"Physically? Yes. Mentally? No."  
He rolled his eyes,"Come on, we'll be late."  
"We're two minutes away from the square, Dad, I think we'll be okay."  
The drive there was excruciating as my anxiety spiked and my heart continued to skip a beat every second I thought about it. When we pulled up to the square, I saw a giant crowd of people and I knew I was going to hate this.  
A giant banner hung along a big gazebo that read "Founders Day, Picnic At The Square". I rolled my eyes at how cheesy it looked but I couldn't help but be impressed at how close the town actually was. Everyone seemed to be talking to someone and then they'd go off and talk to the next person in line, it was crazy at how much communication they had. It was almost...unbelievable. Unreal.  
We got out of the car and I instantly made a beeline for the park bench that was uninhabited but my dad placed a hand on my shoulder,"Please try and talk to someone."  
"Sure thing, Dad..maybe go find someone who has a daughter or son or whatever. That would be easier."  
He shrugged,"If you say so."  
"No, Dad, I was-" He walked away, I knew he was listening though due to the sly grin on his face as he approached a group of people.  
Sure enough, about five minutes later, Dad motioned for me to come over to him. I stood up, my legs wanting to give out from how much I actually didn't want to be here, when I saw he was talking to a woman with short blonde hair and a police uniform on.   
"Y/N, I'd like you to meet Sheriff Forbes."  
"Please, call me Liz," she extended her hand and I shook it.  
"Liz here has a daughter that I'd like you to meet," he turned to her and she smiled as she yelled across the park.  
"Caroline!"   
I turned to see a tall, blonde girl look around before she smiled at a dark haired guy she had been talking to, saying something to him, and making her way over here. I noticed with the way she walked, she was confident and bubbly. A picture of the perfect high school drama queen that everyone liked but also couldn't stand.  
"Yeah, Mom?" She even had a perfect voice..I couldn't possibly compare to her.  
"This is Y/N L/N, her and her father are new in town."  
She looked at me, her face lighting up as she held a hand out,"I'm Caroline."  
"Nice to meet you," I shook her hand.  
"Mind if I show you around? Introduce you to some people? No one really seems to be doing that. Plus, it'll help us know each other more," she sounded genuinely helpful, like she really wanted to know me more.   
"Uh, yeah, sure," I gave her a nervous smile and she laced her arm through mine.  
Her face glowed as she began talking to me, walking us around the park as we talked more and more about ourselves. Eventually, we reached the gazebo and a bunch of people surrounding it,"So, that's Todd, he's one of the crackheads behind the school always doing lines so you don't want to hang out with him. That's Rachel, she's a slut and hangs out with the girls who think they're better than everyone else, steer clear from her too."  
"Anyone I shouldn't stay away from?"   
She laughed, about to say something when all of a sudden, her face went blank. I looked where she was staring and I see a tall man in a suit, his dark brown hair perfectly combed to one side of his head. He was really handsome, actually.  
"Elijah," Caroline mumbled next to me.  
"Him?"  
She nodded,"Steer clear of him, he's..." she didn't say more as he made his way towards us.   
I felt my heart skip as he stopped two feet away from us,"Hello, Caroline."  
"Elijah.."  
"Klaus requests your presence."  
"He could've requested it himself, ya know. Or is he too reliant on his servant boy?"  
He didn't react to the comment as he looked over at me, looking me up and down with his eyes for a split second,"I don't believe I know you."  
"I just moved here," I felt my mouth go dry as he stepped even closer.  
"And what did you say your name was?"  
"Elijah, leave her alone," Caroline stepped in front of him, almost as if threatening him.  
"What did I do? All I asked was for a name."  
"And with that name comes..." she glanced behind me over her shoulder,"usually..something else."  
He stepped around her and she sighed in agony,"Your name?"  
"Who says I want to give it to you?"  
"Well, judging by the way you're still here, it seems you're quite interested in why Caroline wants you to stay away from me."  
I was silent, not wanting him to know he was right but kind of giving him the idea he was,"So? What's your name then?"  
"I'm pretty sure we've established that multiple times by now-"  
"Your full name."  
He cocked his head slightly to the side, a slight smile playing along his lips,"Mikaelson. Elijah Mikaelson."  
"Y/N L/N," I held out my hand and saw Caroline nearly having an aneurysm behind him.  
He took my hand firmly, shaking it gently before giving a full grin,"Pleasure to meet you."  
Then he turned back to Caroline,"Now, about this matter with Klaus."


	2. ii.

"God, I could just strangle him right now!" Caroline groaned as she fell backwards into her bed.  
It had been two weeks since I'd been in Mystic Falls and it already felt like Caroline and I were best friends, I had met other people but I felt a strange connection to her that I didn't feel with a lot of people I had met before. Not unlike Elijah whom I hadn't seen since that one day.  
"Who? Klaus?"  
"Yep..God, he's just so annoying and always getting into trouble," she huffed.  
I figured from Caroline and I's discussions that Klaus was an ex-boyfriend or something..but when I asked, she said it wasn't even that. That he was obsessed over her but she couldn't help but still have contact with him. "Personal business" she had said.  
"How come Elijah hasn't come to tell you about Klaus anymore?"  
She rolled over and looked at me, her eyes rolling as well as she said,"Do you seriously still think about Elijah?"  
"I mean, he's the first guy I've actually met in Mystic Falls..is it too much of a stretch?"  
"Uh, yeah. Believe me when I say I told you to stay away from him for a reason."  
"What's the reason then?"   
Her eyes go from their usual wideness to a dreary slant,"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"It's really important, Y/N."  
"Fine," I fell backwards, my head hitting a pillow and crossing my arms,"Don't tell me."  
Caroline suddenly was above me, staring down at me, I raised my eyebrows,"What are you doing?"  
"Forget Elijah," she said it in almost a demanding tone, like it was of the utmost importance that I did.   
I furrowed my eyebrows,"Uh...I can't?"  
Caroline furrowed her eyebrows more intensely than I had before she sighed and backed up, flopping onto her bed as she laid her face smack down into her pillow.  
I sighed as I laid in silence, closing my eyes for a few seconds thinking about what the heck that was when Caroline busted out,"I can't believe Elijah even came up to me knowing I was with you, that was so stupid of him."  
"Why? Were you two a thing at some point?"  
"Elijah and I? Ew," she stood up again, walking to her closet,"Besides, he's too serious for me."  
"Hmm, must be nice."  
"Well, however "nice" you think he might be," she walked up to the bed, hovering over me as she held up a shirt,"He's not..now, will you help me pick out an outfit to wear to school tomorrow?" 

I had stayed the night at Caroline's house that night and we walked to school together that next morning, I wanted so badly to just walk home but Caroline insisted that today would be a good day for meeting new people..kinda like every morning we went to school the last few weeks. This morning, especially, I had a bad feeling.   
"Caroline, why don't you go inside? I need the fresh air for a minute."  
She raised her eyebrow but nodded,"If you don't come back in ten minutes, I'm coming to get you."  
"Yeah, yeah, just go."   
She walked off and waved goodbye before she went into the building. I made my way to a small patch of grass that was in front of the building, the shade of a big tree gracefully perfect on it as I sat down. I laid back, closing my eyes as I thought deeply about today and what horrors waited inside the building I was enforced to go into.  
Then someone was standing over me, more shade glaring down at me. I opened my eyes and I saw Elijah standing above me,"Morning routine?"  
"No," I sat up, then stood up quickly as I brushed the front of my pants,"Just some fresh air before school."  
He smiled slightly,"Well, that's quite important before eight hours of mind-numbing learning."  
I nodded but we stood in silence for a few seconds, our eyes meeting and staring into each other's souls before I breathed in deeply,"So," he blinked like he was getting out of a trance,"Why haven't I seen you around? Obviously you don't come to school, you look too old but..."  
His head titled ever so slightly to the left, his eyes softening up every second I stared at him,"But why haven't you even been around town? I've been to all the shops and I recognize every single face I see but yours."  
"As you can tell," he titled his head down as he looked at his feet then lifted his eyes to look at me, giving me a look that made my heart jump out of my chest cavity,"I don't get out much. My..brother isn't very fond of people knowing about us."  
""Us"? What does that mean?"  
"All in good time," he chuckled out,"Just know that the Mikaelsons aren't really fond of having friends. But, in the meantime, I wish to see more of you soon."  
"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," I tilted my mouth, giving him a smile when he began to back away.  
He grabbed my hand,"Until then, Y/N," he leaned down and placed a light kiss on the top of my hand. He gave me a smirk before turning around and walking off.   
I stared at him as he walked away, noticing how perfectly he walked..then he turned around,"You know," my heart went up to my throat,"school starts in five minutes, better get in there before the bell rings. I'd hate to be the cause of your scholarly demise."  
I blinked a few times, my cheeks turning red, then turned around as I zoomed into the school building. I found my classroom and sat down at my seat, Caroline in my left. I looked at the clock, having three minutes to spare.  
"Hey, what happened? You were gone for eight minutes..."  
"Two minutes before your limit, told you I'd be here."  
"What were you doing?"  
I was quiet when suddenly the bell for class rang and I turned to her, mouthing,'I'll tell you later.'   
Her face turned dark but she nodded as she looked ahead at the teacher as he began talking. My mind going off as it thinks about Elijah and what he meant when he said that the Mikaelsons didn't like having many friends.

"So, what were you blushing about earlier?" Caroline asked as we were walking to my house, curiosity tinting her voice.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh, don't act like I couldn't see you blushing when you entered class, you looked like you could've burst."  
I rolled my eyes but I sighed,"Don't be mad."  
"Okay..?" She stared at me intently but realization hit her face,"You saw Elijah?!"  
"Yeah, maybe," she stayed stopped in her tracks as I walked off, keeping my head down when I heard her behind me, ready for the yelling to start.  
"Y/N L/N! You did not see Elijah outside the school!"  
"I did..he actually found me so it's not my fault."  
"That's actually quite right, Miss Forbes," both of us turned around as we saw Elijah as he made his way down the street towards us,"And I'm afraid I'm here to talk to her."  
"Like hell you are!" Caroline speed walked to him,"She's done nothing to you."  
"Did I say she did anything to me? Or Klaus? Or Rebekah? Or Kol?" He leaned to the left as he looked at me over her shoulder, noticing my confusion at the random names he was spouting, he looked back down at her,"I was only wishing to ask her for something."  
"As long as I'm here, there won't be a problem," Caroline crossed her arms as Elijah shrugged. He walked around her, his arms behind his back as he stepped directly in front of me. I raised my eyebrows when he leaned slightly forward,"May I help you?" I felt a slight smile on my lips.  
He titled his lips up in a smile, something I hadn't really seen before, and said in a proud, loud, and slightly goofy voice, most likely to keep Caroline listening,"Would you like to accompany me to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant next week, Y/N?"  
Caroline's jaw dropped behind him, she mouthed the words,'Say no, don't do it.'   
I noticed her eyes were full of worry, her face distorted in a way that I knew something was wrong.   
"Well, Elijah," I glanced over at Caroline,"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer."   
His smile faded within a millisecond, Caroline looked relieved as she sighed.  
"But," Caroline's eyes widened,"I will be there to help Caroline decorate. If you just so happen to be there, I will be happy to see you."   
Elijah pursed his lips as he stood up straight,"Then I shall give you my word that I will be attending," he turned to Caroline,"Have a nice day, Miss Forbes."  
He then turned back to me, leaning down and kissing the top of my hand,"And you..have a very nice day, Miss Y/N," his voice was deep when he said that, making my heart jump slightly at the sound.   
His lips slightly twitched, almost as if he knew what effect that had on me, before he walked away,"Goodbye, ladies."  
As soon as he was out of vicinity, I started walking back to my house, Caroline on my heels behind me,"At least you listened to me...well, kind of..but at least you said no! Elena would've never done that. It's nice you're not actually going to be there though."  
"But...I signed up for it the week I got here," I furrowed my eyebrows,"You asked me to help, remember?"  
"Yeah but-"  
"Caroline," I grabbed her shoulders,"I promise that I won't dance, flirt, or do anything remotely romantic with Elijah..but talking to him can't be that dangerous, right?"  
"Right..." I could almost see the wheels turning in her head.  
"Right! So," We were only a few blocks from my house and I wanted to get there,"Let's go find a dress that'll have him reeling for me and, when I let him down when he asks me out again, I can make him wish he could have me."


	3. iii.

A week later, I was a nervous wreck. I honestly wished I had thought about backing out sooner but now, as I called Caroline on my way over to the location, she was insistent on me coming anyway,"You promised and after all those hours over picking a "rejecting-Elijah-for-the-last-time" outfit, you owe me!"  
I sighed, wanting to put my head on the steering wheel in defeat but couldn't since I was moving the vehicle down the road,"Can you at least wait for me outside? I don't want there to be an off chance that Elijah is waiting for me."  
"Yeah, yeah, just be here in two minutes."  
"Alright.." I groaned, hearing the phone call end.  
When I arrived to the Founders' Hall, I felt myself unwind when I saw Caroline at the entrance, looking impatient as she tapped her foot on the ground with her arms crossed. I parked quickly before jogging towards the entrance,"I'm here! I'm here!"  
"Thank God you aren't late or I'd have your head on a spike right now."  
"Come on, let's go," I grabbed her arm as we made our way inside, I noticed decorations scattered everywhere,"You could've gotten a lot more done without me."  
"I know but we're still expecting more people and I have a strong feeling none of them are going to show up," she looked at her watch,"Just go get some streamers or something, Matt's in the other room with the ladder and he can help. I'm going to go find someone to help me put up tables for the after party."   
I rolled my eyes,"Whatever you say, princess."  
She waved as she walked away to help find a willing victim as I made my way towards the stairs where the Miss Mystic Falls contestants would be announced. Sure enough, I saw Matt Donovan, the all-American hardworking boy that every in this town was so reliant upon, on a ladder as he was putting a string of fake holly on the ladder railing and balcony awning,"Matt!"   
He looked down at me and smiled,"Hey, Y/N, what's up?"  
"Caroline wants you to help me with streamers."  
"Can't, she already put me on holly duty."  
"Then why'd she tell me to come get you to help me?"  
"I don't know," he shrugged as he made his way off the ladder and to the next area of balcony,"but I'll make sure to come find you when I'm done, okay?"  
"Thanks, Matt," I sighed deeply as I went back to the foyer and found a box full of supplies, passing by a mirror and taking note of my white sundress, noticing the small red flowers that dotted it, it came up to my knees and showed off my red wedges I had been excited to wear. I checked my small silver necklace with the small heart charm on it, making sure the chain wasn't tangled, and the long, red ribbon tied in my hair, noticing it was coming undone.  
I sighed deeply as I went up to tighten it but only loosened it even more. I started getting aggravated as I tried to tie it in my hair just right but only started matting up my hair, that's when I see someone materialize behind me in the mirror,"Need any help with that?"  
I looked into Elijah's eyes in the mirror,"I thought you weren't getting here til the pageant started."  
"I believed it would've been better if I got here beforehand seeing as though some of Caroline's entourage failed to make an appearance."  
"You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"  
"Me?" He looked slightly more comfortable as we both joked around, it was nice to see him loosen up and look more and more...human and less robotic,"Never."  
I handed him the ribbon,"You wouldn't mind, would you?"   
"Of course not, where was it?"  
I pointed to the spot in my hair in the mirror and I felt his hands gently tying the ribbon in my hair, I watched his face turn into calmness and serenity as he focused hard on tying it. I felt goosebumps went down my body when he finished and put his hands gently on my shoulders,"All done," I turned around to look at it in the mirror and I sighed when I saw it was tied even better than I had it before.  
"Wow, you did really well," I said in awe.  
"Well, I do use bow ties quite often for balls and banquets and such," I noticed that he was, sure enough, using a bow tie in place of his regular straight tie.  
"Now I know who to call when I need help tying my shoes," I winked playfully and his lips turned up as he looked down almost bashfully.  
"Well, while you're here, why don't you help me with streamers. Caroline asked me to get those done..." I looked at my watch,"yesterday."   
He chuckled quietly,"Of course, I know how uptight she is."  
"Then let's get to work," I tossed him a roll of golden streamers, he caught it gracefully before giving me a teasing smile.

The pageant started two hours later and when people started arriving, I felt self conscious of my outfit, noticing how much more fancier people were dressing. I hadn't seen Caroline at all since I first got there and Elijah had followed me around most of the time we were there, it was probably a good thing Caroline hadn't seen me with him but now, I really wanted to be with her just to see her and be comforted that I wasn't the only one dressed as casually as I was but when I saw her, I noticed she was in a different dress.   
It wasn't fancy but it wasn't casual, it was white, navy blue lacy designs decorating the skirt intermittently while the bodice had a lot of bigger and bolder designs of the same color. It had a sweetheart neckline and it was short, above her knees, she had black stiletto heels, her hair was slightly curlier then it had been before.  
"Caroline! Why didn't you tell me to bring a different outfit?"   
She looked at me with a twinkle in her eye,"Don't worry, I have something else for you..." she trailed off when she saw Elijah,"Ugh, of course, you're here."  
"I did give her my word I'd be here and you know how I am about that," He sounded completely serious, as if he always kept his word no matter what. I wondered if I'd ever know if he actually was or not.  
"Well, you," Caroline grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her,"have to change. I brought you a change of clothes."  
"When did you-?"  
"We went shopping the other day, remember? Let's go!" She pushed me towards the bathroom and when we entered, she started going off as I entered a stall,"When did Elijah get here?"   
"Not too long after I arrived, you should thank him that he was there to help me with the streamers and table decorations, Matt was too busy putting holly and stuff up," Caroline handed me a dress in a black plastic bag over the door,"When did you buy me a dress?"  
"We went shopping and you said you really liked this one...so I had someone make one for you but with some upgrades."  
I furrowed my eyebrows as Caroline slide some shoes under the door,"Now, hurry! We don't have much time!"

I looked at myself in the big mirror of the bathroom, watching the dress spin as I spun around in awe of how beautiful it was. It was simple, nothing but black with an off the shoulder neckline. It went a few inches below my knee but would've been shorter if I wasn't wearing gray with silver accented heels, I was still wearing my necklace but Caroline insisted I skip the ribbon,"You look beautiful!"  
She took out the last curl of my hair and sprayed it with hairspray,"Elijah will be so jealous over whoever you ask to dance with you today."  
"And who is that going to be?" I applied bright red lipstick on.  
"Anybody but him."  
"So..who do you suggest?"  
She thought for a minute, unplugging the curling iron before her eyes lit up,"What about Matt?"  
"Uh..no thanks."  
"Why not?"  
I raised my eyebrows,"He's obviously not my type. Those small town, plain joe, blond haired, blue eyed guys aren't where I like to look."  
"Okay...what about Tyler?"  
"Too much of a jock and jerk."  
"Jeremy?"  
"God, just kill me already.."   
Caroline thought even harder but her face started turning red and she just sighed,"Ugh, there's no one else I can really think of that I know that you could like that doesn't have a girlfriend."  
"What if I just asked someone you do know that has one just as a favor..?"  
"I don't think they'd like that, you know how crazy jealous girls can be..."  
I groaned,"I guess I'll just not dance at all."  
Caroline sighed,"You know you don't have to take my advice, right?"  
"What?"  
"Ya know...with Elijah.."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying I'm giving you permission, if you want, to dance with Elijah."  
My ears perked up,"I'm listening.."  
She rolled her eyes,"Look, I know how hard this is. Moving to a new town and the only guy that you like is the dangerous, mysterious one everyone tells you to stay away from. But..I think this time you should actually do it. Don't date him but...have fun, loosen up."  
I jumped up with a grin, hugging her tightly with my arms around her neck,"Thank you, Care!"   
"Yeah, yeah, go show him how amazing you look."  
I basically ran out the door until I remembered I was clomping in my high heels, then I began walking lightly, my back straight, my chest out, and my shoulders back. I held my head up high when I saw Elijah standing by the foot of the stairs, looking around yet looking elegant in a way that said to stay away from him, that he was waiting for someone. When his eyes caught mine, I could tell that someone was me.  
His eyes went over my outfit and soon my face as I approached,"You look..stunning."  
I smiled,"You think?"  
"I know."   
I did a quick spin to show him and I noticed him smiling, a real genuine smile that was honestly quite adorable on him, but then it faltered when I stopped,"Where's your ribbon?"  
"Oh, Caroline suggested I take it off..saying it wouldn't have matched as well."  
"Well, between you and I," he leaned in and whispered roughly into my ear,"I believe it would look amazing on you."  
I swallowed and looked over at the bathroom, noticing Caroline hadn't come out yet. I quickly took the ribbon out of my purse and handed it to him,"Quick, before she sees."  
He smiled again, something I found that I liked very much, before I spun around and he tied it quickly. I spun back around to face him and noticed how close I was, only inches away from his face as he stared into my eyes and my soul. I could smell his cologne and it felt like a magnet was pulling me closer to him when Caroline suddenly charged out of the bathroom,"Okay! Showtime! We've got ten minutes!" She announced to everyone around, making them clap in anxiousness.  
I turned to Elijah, realizing he backed up a few steps, and gave him a smirk,"See you at the dance floor?"  
"Until then," he bowed and walked away, glancing back once more before disappearing into the other room, presumably going to find someone to talk to.


	4. iv.

Valerie Fell was announced as the new Miss Mystic Falls. Her long dress was pale pink and fit her figure tightly, sparkles rained upon every inch of it and it matched her dirty blonde hair perfectly. I envied her but only for a few seconds before Caroline and I made our ways outside to the dance floor where the after party was to be held. I was worried when I didn't see Elijah at first but found myself sighing in relief when I saw him on the other side of the yard, noticing he was talking to a guy with blond hair.   
I started to make my way over to him but Caroline grabbed my arm,"Uh, no."  
"What?"  
"That's Klaus," she sounded annoyed and almost questioning, almost as if wondering why he was there.  
"The Klaus? The one you talk about all time?" I felt myself become shocked as I put a face to the name, noticing the slight scruff on his face and casual clothing compared to Elijah.  
"That's the one."  
"Elijah promised me a dance," I whined,"What's so bad about Klaus now?"  
"Okay, first of all, Elijah is still bad," she glanced at them over my shoulder,"and, second of all, Klaus is even worse."  
"Is there a "third of all" in there or..?"  
"Damn it, Y/N, just-"  
"Anything wrong here?" I heard a deep British accent behind me and Caroline turned white,"Are you upset I'm crashing your party, Caroline?"  
"Go away, Klaus."  
I turned around and saw the blond haired man about a foot away from me, Elijah watching carefully over his shoulder at me. His eyes were set on mine as his breathing was stressed, his jaw tightened.   
"Oh, and miss the chance to meet my brother's...acquaintance?" He approached me, almost nearly toe to toe with me,"So, you're the infamous Y/N L/N?"  
"And you're the Klaus I've heard so much about," I crossed my arms in a defiant way, refusing to move despite his harsh yet curious stare.  
He laughed slightly, a smile tugging at his lips,"She's defiant, this one!" He turned to Elijah, whispering in a mocking way,"I like her."  
"Well, Niklaus, while this has been fun," Elijah put a hand on Klaus's shoulder,"I think it's time you tell Caroline why you're here and I spare Y/N of your boring and petty business."  
"Ah, yes, Caroline," he walked past me and to her, his eyes becoming softer as he begins talking to her in a hushed tone. They walked away, Caroline looking furious, and I turned to look at Elijah.  
"So, what was that about?"   
He stepped closer, threading his arm in mine almost protectively as he continued to watch Klaus,"He has business to attend to..and I assume by what you said to him, you've heard quite a bit from Caroline."  
"Oh? About how much he annoys her? How much she wishes he'd just disappear off the face of the earth? No, not at all," he loosened up a bit, a grin forming as he looked down at me.  
"Shall we go dance now?"  
"I thought you'd never ask," I unlaced our arms and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the dance floor. He laughed as I pulled him along.  
We began dancing a bit to fast songs, shuffling around and finally doing random, cringey dance moves just so we could hear each other's laughs. I found his laugh a beautiful and charming sound that I wanted to hear forever. But, soon enough, a slow song came on and I noticed the sun was setting.   
Elijah approached me closer as he intertwined our fingers together, his other hand found my waist as he pulled us closer. I became obsessed with the feeling of his chest on mine, his hand on my skin, our hearts beating together in a whirlwind of music and undiscovered feelings for one another.  
We danced in harmony, our bodies moving as if we had done this many times before. Maybe we knew each other in a past life..but whatever the explanation was, it was intoxicating and I didn't want anything else in the world.  
I eventually placed my cheek onto his chest and reveled in the scent of his body, my eyes closed as I knew that this is what I wanted. This is the calmness that I had craved for since we moved here. This is the type of feeling I wanted forever.  
But then I remembered that this, Elijah and I, was supposed to be temporary. My eyes flashed open but I just shook my head slightly, To hell with Caroline..I want this. I want him.  
"Are you alright?" Elijah asked as he placed his chin on top of my head.  
"Perfectly fine," I said with tranquility, my mind unwinding from the stress it had just put itself under,"I'm perfect."  
He chuckled lightly,"You surely are."  
I felt myself smirk as we continued to sway to the music..until he pulled his chin off my head and I looked up, wondering if he was planning on pulling away and leaving,"Elijah.."  
"I'm not leaving, don't worry," he stared down at my face,"I'm...observing."  
"What?"  
"You," his eyes softened as he continued to look at features, soon his eyes find my lips and he lingered there.  
I felt myself lick them in an effort for them to not look so chapped but his jaw tensed, making my heart skip a beat as he looked into my eyes intensely,"Y/N."  
"Yes?"  
"May I walk you home tonight?"  
"Here's a better idea," I smiled,"How does a date next week sound? You can walk me home then.."  
The slight bit of playfulness I loved to see on him came back as he spun me around, then placing a kiss on the top of the hand he used to spin me with,"Until then, Y/N.."  
"Goodbye and goodnight, Elijah," my heart sunk until he pulled me close one more time, placing a kiss on my forehead and mumbled onto my skin,"Goodnight, Y/N."  
Then he disappeared into the night.

Exactly one week passed and I was having a date with Elijah that night. I still didn't tell Caroline even though I hated it but I knew how she'd react if I told her that I was going on a date with Elijah. She practically hated his guts and I didn't want to worry her. We had a weekly sleepover and study day every Friday night, I ended up telling her my dad wanted to have a movie night..but, in reality, Dad would've done one but only after a few weeks of planning in advance.  
I did, unlike Caroline, tell Dad about my date. Dad seemed fine with it at first but considering it was my first date, he was quite scared and worried. It was like having a male, middle aged Caroline living with me up until I left.  
"Are you sure you'll be fine? I could drive you.."  
"I'm 18, Dad, I'll be fine."  
"Yeah, I know but..I've never met Elijah. I don't even know what he looks like or how he acts towards you."  
"You can meet him when he arrives and haven't you heard my pining about him? You're the only person I can tell since Care acts like he's the Antichrist."  
I heard him slightly laugh,"Let's just say he's pretty much all you talk about."  
I felt myself cringe,"I've turned into a normal teenage girl..?"  
"Teenage girl? Yes," he hugged me tightly,"Normal? Never. I'm glad you've found someone you like, sweetheart."  
"Thanks, Dad."  
He kissed my forehead quickly before he sniffed, I knew what he was about to say before he even said it,"I noticed you're wearing her ring..You remind me so much of your mother..down to a T, honestly. It's kind of scary," he added a giggle to the end and I pulled away, looking down at the big smokey topaz ring I wore 24/7.  
"I know, you tell me constantly," I noticed hurt in his eyes, knowing how much he missed her,"I miss her too, Daddy."  
A tear slipped down his cheek when, suddenly, the doorbell rang. He wiped it away,"Time to put on an angry face."  
"Yeah, yeah," I walked to the door and opened it, revealing Elijah in a suit like always..but this time his suit jacket was open and revealed a white dress shirt underneath, no tie this time. I liked it, it was more casual. It made me feel better in my white billowy, long-sleeved, peasant top, knee length orange skirt with white lily flowers on it, and my white yet practical sneakers.  
"Hello, Y/N," I noticed him holding a bouquet of, coincidentally, lilies,"These are for you."  
"Thank you, come in for a few minutes while I put these in water."  
I turned and entered the house, noticing my dad at the base of the stairs, a fake angry face on and his arms crossed,"Elijah, meet my dad."  
"Mr. L/N, it's a pleasure to meet you," Elijah held out a hand to shake his. Dad only stared at his hand and then at Elijah quizzically.  
"Dad," he turned to me,"cut it out."  
That's when he true persona came out, he smiled widely and held out a hand,"Please, call me by my first name.."  
I walked into the kitchen and cut the flowers's stems and placed them into one of Mom's old vases, a basic glass thing with some painted white swirls on the top flaring part.   
I finished and entered the foyer, noticing Elijah talking to my dad like they'd known each other for years,"Ready?"  
"Of course," he smiled slightly but Dad intervened.  
"Now, I expect her back at 10, no later," he put his angry face on again.  
"Dad."  
"Alright, you two have fun. No shenanigans, Elijah."  
"You have my word," Elijah said with authority and seriousness like every time he said that phrase.  
"Let's go or Dad's gonna keep his mean persona," Elijah opened the door for me and I walked out,"Bye, Daddy."  
Elijah came behind me,"Goodbye, Mr. L/N."  
He shut the door and I turned to him,"So, where to?"  
"Mystic Grill?"  
"Sounds amazing."


End file.
